Ultimos minutos
by Iremione
Summary: Los últimos minutos antes del fin de la guerra. Y no hay ganadores.


ULTIMOS MINUTOS  
  
Hermione se aferró a la mano de Harry,   
  
-Aún no es demasiado tarde- gimió la chica. Las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas cubiertas de sangre seca.   
  
-¿Ah, no?-murmuró Harry, sujetando el hombro herido. Su cara tampoco estaba demasiado limpia.-Mira a tu alrededor, Hermione.  
  
La chica lo hizo, sólo para ver lo que ya sabía que estaba allí. Decenas, tal vez cientos de cadáveres repartidos por el inmenso campo de quidditch de Hogwarts. Posiblemente, sólo quedaban vivos ellos dos.  
  
Habían caído todos y cada uno de los profesores de la escuela, uno tras otro, incluso Dumbledore. Y ellos, Harry y Hermione iban a ser los prisioneros de honor de ese monstruo que se hacía llamar Voldemort.  
  
Tal vez lo de "prisioneros de honor" era demasiado, pues en realidad eran los únicos. Todos, todos los demás habían sido ejecutados sin contemplaciones... Ron.. Luna... Ginny... Neville... Draco... los pocos alumnos que tuvieron fuerza o energía o valentía para enfrentarse al mostruo tras la caída de los maestros. Dando sus vidas por los alumnos más jóvenes. Segundos que habrían sido de ventaja si la Orden del Fénix hubiese llegado a tiempo.  
  
Pero la Orden no llegó a tiempo. De hecho llegaron desorganizados y separados, dándole todas las ventajas a Voldemort para que él pudiese matarlos a todos, lentamente y uno a uno. Sin que pudiesen evacuar a los niños pequeños.  
  
Haciendo que el sacrificio de los mayores fuese en vano.  
  
Porque Voldemort ni squiera se molestó en sacar a los pequeños del colegio, hizo que toda la escuela saltase por los aires sin siquiera sacar a los niños... después de todo, los pocos hijos de mortífago que había ya habían salido tiempo atrás.  
  
Y Harry sabía muy bien porqué en aquella lluvia de maldiciones que había habido contra el reducido grupo de defensa del colegio, todas parecían haberles esquivado a él y a Hermione. Voldemort seguramente tenía reservado algo especial para áquel que se había atrevido a desafiarle. Y para la chica Sangre sucia que había sido su apoyo todo ese tiempo. Hermione era en realidad la forma de Riddle de vengarse de Lily.  
  
-No, no es demasiado tarde- gimió Hermione de nuevo, arrancando la mirada, con todas sus fuerzas, del muchacho que yacía a poca distancia de ellos, con los ojos azules aún abiertos, mirándoles con esa expresión extraña mezcla de miedo, amor y lealtad.  
  
-Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo tampoco. Ya se acercan. ¿Los puedes ver? Esas malditas máscaras plateadas... era lo único que recordaba de cuando mataron a mis padres... Pero aún podemos luchar, Harry. Estás vivo... estamos vivos... prométeme... júrame que no te rendirás... que mantendrás la esperanza.  
  
-Ya no, Hermione. Ya no hay nada por lo que luchar. ¿No lo ves? Todos han muerto.  
  
-¡Sí! Sí hay algo por lo que luchar... y no es que ganemos, ni siquiera es que tu y yo sobrevivamos... Dios sabe que eso no es importante... Lo importante es que no gane Él, Harry. No puede ganar, tenemos que vencerle... podemos hacerlo juntos si simplemente sigues luchando... por favor...  
  
Hermione se puso en pie y con una última oleada de energía tiró de su amigo.  
  
-¡Vamos! Tienes que hacerlo. Yo estaré contigo.  
  
Harry miró a Hermione a través del cristal sucio y roto de sus gafas. Tenía el uniforme desgarrado, el cabello asqueroso y la pálida cara cubierta de sangre. Pero sus ojos tenían el mismo brillo que el primer día que la conoció, en el tren.  
  
Y como respuesta a su pensamiento, la chica apuntó con su varita las gafas de Harry, murmurando un tenue "Reparo". Aún estaban sucias, pero ya no estaban rotas.  
  
-Vamos, miremos a la Muerte a los ojos. Ya lo sabes... morir será una gran aventura.  
  
El chico no pudo evitar sonreir. Estiró el cuello y besó los labios de su amiga. Ya que iban a morir, mejor hacerlo con un buen recuerdo. Ella sonrió y cogió su mano.  
  
Al mismo tiempo, los dos se dieron la vuelta, para enfrentar a Voldemort, que les observaba con una sonrisa y aire de suficiencia. Una mano en alto, para que sus ordas de mortífagos permaneciesen inmóviles.  
  
Harry parpadeó confuso... ¿porqué no les atacaba?¿Tan seguro estaba de que Harry no podría matarle? Luego comprendió. Como no se movían, Voldemort pensaba que estaban desarmados.  
  
No hizo falta decirle nada a Hermione, ya que ella había llegado a la misma conclusión. Al mismo tiempo, y como movidos por la misma mano invisible, los dos chicos alzaron las varitas y gritaron la Maldición Asesina.  
  
Y antes de que los mortífagos les lanzasen con gritos aterradores tantas maldiciones tan diferentes que los amigos ni siquera llegaron a sentir dolor, Harry alcanzó a ver cómo la oscura forma de Lord Voldemort caía al suelo con un golpe seco.  
  
Lo habían conseguido.  
  
FIN  
  
Sinceramente... no se de donde salió esta historia... se me ocurrió ayer a las cuatro de la mañana entre epsadilla y pesadilla... necesitaba escribirla y aquí está. ¿Qué pareció? Espero sus reviews. 


End file.
